Mitternachtsgespräche
by LelaWhisper
Summary: Warum hat House Chase eingestellt? Missing Szene


**Mitternachtsgespräche**

**Notiz:** Warum hat House Chase eingestellt? Bei Foreman war es, weil er „Gossenerfahrung" hatte. Cameron, weil sie hübsch war. Aber warum Chase? Die Frage wird in der betreffenden Folge ebenfalls beantwortet, kann ich aber nicht wirklich glauben. House tut niemals jemanden einen Gefallen, wenn für ihn dabei nichts raus springt. Warum sollte er Chase einstellen, wenn dessen Vater „Bitte, Bitte." gemacht hat? Hier meine Version. Sie stütz sich unter anderem darauf, das Chase in der ersten Staffel erst 26 ist, ziemlich jung für einen Intensivmediziner mit Erfahrung und sogar Chirurgischem Facharzt… Das ist nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen, sondern Serienvorgabe. °grinst° Eigentlich ist die Story noch komplett Canon, aber auch ein wenig Alternatives Universum. Ich habe keine Rechte an „House" verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, nur ein bisschen Spaß :) aber Luca Scab gehört mir! °grinst°

**Zutaten:** Mitternacht. Bewerbungsmappen. Graue Augen. Gespräche.

Viel Spaß!

House seufzte tief, starrte auf den großen Stapel an Bewerbungsmappen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Schon seit Tagen lag Cuddy ihm damit in den Ohren, doch endlich ein neues Diagnostisches Team zusammen zu stellen. Aus seinem alten Team waren nur noch zwei Ärzte übrig und beide hatten sich bereits nach anderen Stellen umgesehen, da House ihnen nahe gelegt hatte, endlich weiter zuziehen. Seine Welpen mussten irgendwann schließlich erwachsen werden. Und er war stolz auf sie. In den letzten drei Jahren hatten sie sich gut geschlagen, hatten gelernt und waren heute wirklich gute Ärzte. Natürlich hätte House das niemals zugegeben, hinterher galt er noch als nett! Nicht auszudenken!

Meyers würde noch drei Wochen bleiben und Luca hatte morgen seinen letzten Tag. House lächelte bei Erinnerungen an die beiden Männer, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf, gab sich einen Ruck und nahm die Unterlagen zur Hand. Er blätterte lustlos in ein paar herum, fand aber auf Anhieb nichts, was ihn wirklich faszinierte oder auch nur neugierig machte. Achtlos ließ er vier Akten neben sich auf den Fußboden fallen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war zum zu viel kriegen. Vor ein paar Jahren war es noch viel einfacher, einigermaßen brauchbare Ärzte zu bekommen, doch im Moment schien jemand den Kindergarten geöffnet zu haben. Oder die Irrenanstalt.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Luca Scab, einer von besagten Noch-Assistenzärzten nach kurzem Klopfen in sein Büro trat. „Was tun sie noch hier?" fragte House, zu erstaunt um auch nur eine Spur von Sarkasmus in seine Stimme zu bringen. Scab grinste, ließ sich auf den Besucherstuhl sinken und hielt House wortlos eine dunkelgrüne Mappe entgegen. House legte den Kopf schief, musterte Scab aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

Der junge Mann, Mitte dreißig war er, soweit House sich entsinnen konnte, war mit Abstand der beste aus House „altem" Team. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare, die er gerade so lang trug, dass sie sich niemals von einem Haargummi bändigen ließen und faszinierende grüne Augen. „Was ist das?" fragte House, machte noch immer keine Anstalten nach der Mappe zu greifen. Scab ließ die Mappe auf den Schreibtisch fallen. „Eine Bewerbung." Antwortete er schlicht, lächelte kurz. House nickte langsam, wartete ab ob der Dunkelhaarige noch etwas sagen würde, doch er schwieg.

Schließlich seufzte House, griff nach der Mappe und schlug sie auf. Ein Bild war vorne an das erste Blatt geheftet und House zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Graue Augen musterten ihn aus einem eher blassen Gesicht, das eindeutig noch sehr jung war. Blonde Haare, deutlich zu lang für einen Mediziner, aber ordentlich gekämmt. House klappte die Mappe wieder zu, warf Scab einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wie alt ist der?" fragte er entsetzt, legte die Mappe wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Scab grinste kurz, erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen, kurz vor der Tür bleib er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu House um. „Er ist gut." War alles was er sagte und dann verschwand er in den nur noch spärlich beleuchteten Gängen des Krankenhauses.

House starrte auf den nun leeren Besucherstuhl. Luca Scab war nicht etwa der beste Arzt aus seinem Team, obwohl er eine konstant gute Leistung zeigte, er war aber der einzige, der House schon mal vors Schienbein treten durfte und auch konnte. House konnte sich nicht erklären, woran es lag, aber Scab kam gut mit ihm klar.

Schließlich nahm House die Mappe noch einmal zur Hand, über blätterte das Bild und sah sich den Lebenslauf an. Robert Chase, Dr. med., Intensivmediziner mit Chirurgischer Erfahrung. Geboren am 28. Februar 1976. _Der ist ja noch ein halbes Kind. _Schoß es House durch den Kopf. Neugierig blätterte er weiter. Der Lebenslauf las sich seltsam langweilig. Geboren, zur Schule gegangen, studiert. Drei große Krankenhäuser standen als Referenzen in der Vita. Zwei in Australien, eins in den USA. Alles Zeugnisse und Beurteilungen gut bis sehr gut.

House zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Vielleicht zu gut. Er blätterte hin und her. Neugierig war er schon. Vielleicht würde ihn ein persönliches Gespräch weiterbringen. Er schüttelte sich. Persönliches Gespräch. Gott, das klang ja schon fast nach Cuddy! Trotzdem. House warf einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht, ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Bewerbungsgespräch entschied House, griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die angegebene Telefonnummer.

Er trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, während das Telefon geduldig das Freizeichen von sich gab. Nach dem achten Klingen, House wollte gerade auflegen, meldete sich am anderen Ende jemand. „Chase." Die Stimme klang weich, freundlich aber müde. Kein Wunder zu dieser späten Stunde. House grinste in sich hinein.

„Hier ist Dr. House. Ich habe gerade ihre Bewerbung gelesen. Wann können sie zu einem Gespräch kommen?" fragte er, blätterte noch einmal in der Bewerbung. Chase. Der Name sagte ihm was, auch wenn er ihm im Moment nicht zu ordnen konnte. „Wann haben sie Zeit?" kam die Gegenfrage relativ schnell. House konnte hören, das Chase ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Wie wäre es mit jetzt?" Er erwartete fast, dass die fremde Stimme nun ärgerlich wurde, doch es erklang nur ein leises Lachen. „Okay. Geben sie mir eine viertel Stunde." Antwortete Chase, legte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf. House lauschte ein wenig verdutzt dem Besetztzeichen, lächelte dann aber. Dieser Chase wurde immer spannender.

Eine Viertel Stunde später stand ein blonder junger Mann vor Houses Büro. Er trug Jeans, ein dunkles Hemd und Sakko. Die Haare waren kürzer als auf dem Foto, aber es war eindeutig Dr. Robert Chase. House musterte ihn einen Moment lang, nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob Chase wirklich für sein Team geeignet war. Er sah wirklich verdammt jung aus, doch dann winkte House ihn herein.

„Ich bin Dr. House." Begrüßte House den Fremden, der sich unaufgefordert auf den Besucherstuhl sinken ließ. „Dr. Robert Chase." Erwiderte er, schlicht und eher zurückhaltend. House blätterte zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal in Chase Bewerbung, ignorierte Chase ein paar Augenblicke lang. „Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Vita. Warum wollen sie diesen Job. Sie sind im Moment… am Plainsboro General als Assistenzarzt auf der Intensivstation. Warum einen solchen Job aufgeben?" fragte er. Chase legte den Kopf schief.

„Sie sind gut. Ich will lernen. Das General bietet mir diese Möglichkeit nicht." Antwortete Chase leise. House nickte langsam. „Sagen sie, haben sie sonst noch Mediziner in der Familie? Oder wollten sie schon immer die Menschheit retten?" House hätte niemals zugeben, das er den Namen Chase schon irgendwo einmal gehört hatte und sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern konnte wo.

Chase zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Rowan Chase. Rheumatologe. Er ist mein Vater." Der Blonde schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen bei der Antwort und House machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, das der Blonde hier eine Angriffsfläche bot. „Sie sind Australier. Ziemlich weit weg von zu Hause, wieso?" House lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte abwartend die Hände in einander. Chase senkte den Blick kurz, schien über mehrere mögliche Antworten nachzudenken. „Da mein Vater in Australien eine anerkannte Koryphäe ist war es mir nur schwer möglich aus seinem Schatten herauszutreten. Jeder der den Namen „Chase" hörte, nahm automatisch an, ich würde in demselben Fachgebiet arbeiten wie er. Jeder verglich mich mit ihm. Hier in den USA ist das nicht ganz der Fall. Hier hatte ich die Chance, zu beweisen, das ich mehr bin als nur der Sohn eine bekannten Arztes."

House stellte erstaunt fest, das die Antwort Sinn machte. Sie gab etwas persönliches preis ohne wirklich viel zu sagen. Chase verstand es anscheinend etwas zu sagen, ohne viel preiszugeben. „Folgende Symptome: Brennen beim Wasser lassen, Kolik artige Schmerzen im Bauch, Fieber. Was könnte das sein?" fragte House, beugte sich vor und sah Chase fest an.

Der Blonde überlegte kurz. „Stielgedrehter Ovarialtumor, perforierter Appendix, Gonorrhoe." Antwortete er. Sichere Stimme. Kein Zögern. „Was tun sie?" hakte House nach. „Körperliche Untersuchung. Blutbild. Anamnese. Wenn der Patient männlich ist, ist ein Ovarialtumor eher wahnwitzig. Bei einem weiblichen Patienten würde ich auf eine OP-Narbe achten, ansonsten sofortige OP. Alles andere wäre bei einem perforierten Appendix fahrlässig und könnte tödlich enden!" Wieder kein zögern.

„Woran denken sie bei Hautausschlägen, Gelenkbeschwerden, Hämoptysen, Nierenversagen?" schoss House die nächste Frage hinterher. Chase kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe und dachte nach. „Schwere allergische Reaktion. Schwermetalintoxikation. Rasch fortschreitende Glomerulonephritis. Eine Blutanalyse würde ein Ergebnis bringen. Sollte es eine Schwermetalintoxikation sein, würde ein entsprechender Test das zeigen. Ein Allergietest bei allergischer Reaktion. Anamnese. Körperliche Untersuchung. Und ein Test auf zytoplasmatische Antigene in neutrophilen Granulozyten für die Glomerulonephritis." House machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Wie sind sie auf die rasch fortschreitende Glomerulonephritis gekommen?" Seine Neugierde hatte sich über seine Lippen gestohlen, ehe er es verhindern konnte.

Chase grinste. „Sie sind Nephrologe. Es war klar, das sie eine Frage stellen, die sich auf die Nieren bezieht oder?" House nickte noch immer erstaunt, weigerte sich aber, seine Zufriedenheit laut zu äußern. „Sie sind 26. Intensivmediziner. Chirurgische Erfahrung. Wie haben sie das gemacht?" Das war es, was House am meisten interessierte. Chase jedoch schnaubte nur leise. „Ich war gut. Das ist alles." Klang im ersten Moment nach Eigenlob, doch die Tonlage sprach dagegen. Chase klang eher… genervt. Noch eine Angriffsfläche, notierte House sich in Gedanken.

„Dann noch eine letzte Frage." House registrierte das feine Absinken der Schultern des Blonden nur zu genau. „Wann können sie anfangen?" Chase konnte ein erleichtertes, leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Wann sie wollen." Antwortete er und man konnte deutlich hören, das er wirklich froh darüber war, das House ihn anscheinend für gut genug hielt, hier zu arbeiten. „Dann Morgen Früh um Neun." Damit entließ House Chase, sah betont beschäftigt auf seine Unterlage hinunter. Er hörte das leise Rascheln von Chase Kleidung, als dieser sich erhob, sah aber weder das Nicken, noch den nachdenklichen Blick. „Dann bis morgen früh Dr. House." Sagte er sanft, dann ging er.

Zurück blieb der dezente Geruch seines Aftershaves und House, mit rasendem Herzen.


End file.
